Snowy Night
by Xinlatus
Summary: "If I find a new love, will you let me go?" "No. Because I'm dying...". She was then heartbroken. A story of broken hearts, of lost love, of undying love and of love by love for love. AU. Slightly OOC. "Sakura, I love you..."


**Disclaimer: I don't own Narutoverse. Only the plot/background of this story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ch. 1: Bad Date Night<strong>

"Tch" Sasuke was looking at his watch. She was late again. And he always hates waiting. "Sasuke-kun…" a voice called up to him. He turned to the voice. "What took you so long?" he spat. Sakura was still trying to catch her breath when Sasuke turned and started to walk away.

"Wa— Wait… Sasuke-kun…" the pink haired lady quickened her pace. Sasuke somehow stopped in front of a café and went in. Still behind him, Sakura followed him inside. The couple sat at the corner. Sakura was looking at her boyfriend that was obviously annoyed. The raven haired guy was busy looking at his phone.

"I… I was late just now because…" Sakura inhaled deeply. "…because when I stopped a taxi, someone else gets on it… I have to wait… for the next one" she mumbled it out. Sasuke shifted his gaze towards her. "Lame excuse" he blurted it out.

"It… It was true… I…" Sakura tried to explain, when suddenly a waitress appeared. She gave the couple a friendly smile and gave them each the menu. It did not take long for Sasuke to place his order. "Spaghetti bolognaise" he said. Meanwhile Sakura was still browsing through the menu.

"Umm… fruit salad, please" said Sakura after a while. She then looked at her boyfriend again. He was still ignoring her. His eyes were locked onto his phone.

It had been five years since they started dating. Sakura fell in love with Sasuke for his handsome figure and cold demeanor. It made him look cool. But lately, he was becoming more distant.

"Sasuke-kun… I have something for you" said Sakura, tried to break the silent. She was searching for something inside her handbag. Sasuke stared at her. "Here… it's a VIP ticket. I'm finally having a solo performance" said Sakura in a cheery tone. Sasuke looked at the ticket.

"This Saturday?" he asked. Sakura nodded happily. "But my company is hosting a dinner party for foreign company's representatives" Sasuke added. Sakura eyes widened. "Actually I was thinking of asking you over to the party" said Sasuke, putting down the ticket on the table.

"Then… you can't come?" muttered Sakura. Sasuke simply nodded. A rush of disappointment went through her mind. "I was practicing hard all this time for this solo performance. And now… you can't come…" she said. "It's not like I can do anything about this" said Sasuke. Sakura's eyebrows furrowed deeply, staring at the onyx. His eyes were cold, as if he did not even care.

Sakura felt like bursting into tears right at that moment but she sucked it up. She even thought that it was all her fault to begin with. She was always busy with her ballet practice, even on the weekends. And worst of all, she was always late for their date. She knew so much that Sasuke hated waiting.

"Enjoy your meal…" said the waitress as she served their food. Sasuke immediately start eating, while Sakura stared at her salad. "Are you going to eat that or not?" asked Sasuke. "Ahh…" Sakura was snapped from her thought. She started to eat. They were both silent during the dinner.

**~~:::::~~**

Later, they were going for a movie, just as planned. Sakura feel bad somehow, as the movie was romance themed. Wherever she looked, couples were around. Some were hugging in the dark, cuddling and even kissing. Sakura peeked on her boyfriend. He was focusing on the screen, while eating the popcorn.

After the movie ended, they went out. "What a boring movie…" commented Sasuke. Sakura sighed a little, she distant herself. They walked apart from each other.

It was a cold night. Colorful festive lights were hanged everywhere over the Tokyo city. Young couples are cuddling to each other, holding hands and smooching under the night sky. Sakura felt sad and lonely somehow.

"Watch out, will ya'!" yelled a guy. Sasuke stopped and he saw that Sakura was apologizing to a guy. The guy walked away. Sasuke walked towards Sakura. "What's wrong?" he asked. Sakura looked at Sasuke with teary eyes. "I bumped onto him…" she muttered. Sasuke sighed.

"Let's go…" Sasuke said as he grabbed Sakura's hand. However, Sakura pulled back. "Umm… Sasuke-kun…" she stood firm. "I… I just wanna go home" she continued. Sasuke frowned at her. "Fine, I'll drive you home" he said. "Ah, no… I was thinking of stopping somewhere before I head home. I'll take the cab" she said. "Tch. Fine." said Sasuke, and then he turned away. He left her at the sidewalk.

Sakura was frozen at her place. She was totally saddened. Warm tears rolled down her pinkish cheeks. She sobbed softly in the middle of the sidewalk. People simply walking pass by her. She felt even lonelier.

Suddenly, something cool dropped onto her hands. Sakura's sobs halted. "Snow?" she mumbled to herself. She held out her hand and let the snowflakes touches her skin. Sakura looked up to the dark canvas of the sky; looking at the snow falling from the heaven.

"Here…" said a guy. Sakura was startled. She looked at the guy in front of her. "Aren't you cold?" he asked, wrapping a scarf around Sakura's neck. Sakura could not say anything. She was too shocked; both at his action and his warm smile. His blonde hair was messy but it looks good on his cheeky face.

"Bye. Don't catch a cold" he said, and then stopped a taxi. As he was about to enter the taxi, Sakura tugged on his sleeve. The guy turned to Sakura. "How… How am I going to return this?" asked Sakura. She felt her cheeks getting warmer. "Just keep it" said the guy. He smiled and entered the taxi. Sakura watched the taxi until it was gone from her sight.

**~~:::::~~**

As soon as Sakura reached her home, she rested on the couch. She sighed for the terrible date she had. She looked to her right, a framed picture of her and Sasuke was on the side table. They looked happy in it. Suddenly, her eyes caught something on the reflection. She immediately touched it, which was keeping her neck warm this whole time.

"This…" she pulled the scarf and stared at it. She clearly remembered the guy's face, and his jacket, as black as the night sky. "…pure… white as snow" she muttered it, as she held the scarf in her hands. She unconsciously smiled. But it faded away when she thought of Sasuke.

_"__He didn't even think of me… he just… left…"_ she thought. Suddenly, her phone rang. She picked it up. It was Sasuke calling. "Yes… Sasuke-kun?" she softly spoke. "Are you home already?" asked Sasuke with his usual tone. Sakura smiled slightly. "Umm-hmm…" she answered.

For seconds, they stayed silent. "Hn. Then, goodnight… Sakura" said the guy at the end of the line. "Goodnight, Sasuke-kun…" replied Sakura. He hung up. Sakura stayed on the phone listening to the hang-up tone. She was expecting a 'sorry' from Sasuke. She knew very much that he will not say the word but still, it hurts a lot. It hurts because she knew.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was at the outside of Sakura's house. He looked out of his car and could saw the light from Sakura's house. As he was sure that she was home, he drove away.

**~~:::::~~**

The alarm clock ringing, waking Sakura up. She stretched lightly on her bed before she turned the alarm off. Her mind reminded her of the last night date. She sighed a little. Suddenly, she saw the scarf from the corner of her eye. It was put lazily on the chair next to her bed. Sakura unconsciously smile as she got up and took the scarf.

"I wonder who the gentleman is?" she murmured to herself. As she was hoisting the scarf, to hang it on the wall, she saw something at one end of it. "U.N.?" she muttered. The abbreviation was stitched to the scarf. Sakura thought of something. "It must be his initial!" she somehow said it out loud, excitedly. She did not even realize that she was happy to know the gentleman's initial.

Later that day, Sakura went to the ballet academy. She had to practice diligently as she will perform her first solo that coming Saturday. "Sakura… you're early!" said Ino, one of her colleague. Ino was already in her ballet outfit. "But you're earlier" replied Sakura, giving Ino a smile. "Well, I haven't got the chance to perform solo, unlike somebody… so I have to practice even harder" said Ino jokingly. Sakura shook her head. "Hey, new scarf?" asked Ino as she pointed to Sakura's neck.

"Ah, yes" was all Sakura could say. "Sasuke-kun bought it for you, eh? He really loves you!" said Ino, almost squeal. Sakura ignored her overexcited friend; she went to the changing room. She smiled; a glimpse of the golden haired gentleman ran through her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! It seems that I've abandoned this story for quite sometimes. Sorry. I've thought about this story all the time but I can't seems to find a good continuation to it. But here it is the EDITED version of it. A hint to a possible continuation. Ah, finally. Happy reading!**

**p/s: I do remember that some reader wanted me to put in Sasuke's POV. Well, I've thought about it, and apparently, it's in CH.2**

**And please vote on my poll in my profile page. Thanks!**


End file.
